


No Marks

by devilinthedetails



Series: One Sentence, One Story [6]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Father and Son, Gen, Provost's Dog, References to Child Abuse, References to kidnapping, strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Gareth's father had always told him kings must be strong.





	No Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks Event at Goldenlake.

No Marks

“Kings must be strong,” Father had always told him, so Gareth tried not to cry when his kidnappers beat him leaving no marks.


End file.
